


when i see you (brightly smiling and dazzling)

by babyongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fairies, Fairy!Jaemin, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Polyamory, angst if you squint, its practically all just fluff, like its lit rally not there, lots and lots of fluff, mermaid!jeno, noren are fighting, renjun's a human though, side markhyuck, soft boys in love, there is zero plot just cute boyfriends fighting then making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyongie/pseuds/babyongie
Summary: Really, all Renjun wanted to do was go around to his boyfriends' place and demand lots of kisses. But, no, of course not, how dare he think of having a peaceful afternoon, utterly ridiculous. Instead he landed right in the middle of a petty fight between them and has to deal with the wrath of a childhood friend.or, #giverenjunabreak
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 397





	when i see you (brightly smiling and dazzling)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy ,,,,,,, whats up yall :D welcome to my barbie and the secret garden inspired fic but extra !!!!! g a y !!!!! this is honestly just a word vomit, like all my other works ooof but ,,,,,,, heehee it was fun to write so there's that !!!! but seriously, this was so lazy i rlly didn't research any actual information on fairies or mermaids so if you're someone who actually is educated on mythical creatures ,,,, just like ......... look away you'll probably be really offended by this because half of what ive written in this is just so inaccurate.
> 
> EDIT: HI i edited omgggg ,,, i dont have a beta but i tried my best hehe let me know if i missed anything :) anywAyyyy i mainly just turned of lapslock and fixed some grammar and punctuation !!! :D
> 
> hehe so thank you so so so much for reading !!! stay safe and healthy and hydrated !! <33 lots of love, cel !!!

Renjun had always been awed by the beauty of nature.

He loved the tall, majestic trees that towered above him and the small, dainty flowers that came in a palette of bright colours. He was the happiest when he sat on the soft grass, by a crystal blue lake, the sound of trickling water calming him. He found simplistic pleasure in laying on his back, looking up at a night sky, counting the stars sewn onto the velvet blue and searching for small speckles of a constellation.

It was his love for nature that fuelled his passion for art. Renjun found fascination in how he could portray what he saw in his perspective on paper using such different mediums, each having its variances and flare. Whether it was drawing a realistic sketch of a butterfly or an abstract oil painting of a landscape, he loved the feeling of creating a piece of art.

It was also his love for nature that introduced him to his boyfriends.

Renjun tried to remember this as he cringed when he pushed away leaves hanging from surrounding trees, a stray branch suddenly scraping the soft skin of his cheek. The sudden sting stopped him in his tracks and he glared at the tree, his arms cutely crossed on his chest. Almost as if trying to pacify Renjun's childish anger, the wind whistled through the trees, leaves fluttering around him gently.

Renjun dropped his arms, trying to quell the smile that was blooming upon his face and turned to continue on his way. It wasn't long before Renjun stumbled into the familiar clearing of a cobbled path and he walked down, his strides as long as they could be with his short legs. He breathed in the fresh air of the forest, his head gazing up at the canopy of trees in the air. Only flickers of the nascent rays of sun bounced on his face, but it was enough to warm his cold cheeks.

Although he had been in a sour mood all day but just entering this stunning, peaceful environment had brightened him up to this point where he twirled about like a schoolgirl in love. The path ahead was messy with overgrown roots and fallen wildflowers that crunched beneath his sneakers. He knew where he was going easily, it was almost muscle memory by now and he let his feet take him to his destination, the little whispers of the forest filling his ears and the small echoes of the creatures that dwelled there.

He shouldn't have been shocked at the sudden voice in the sky but he couldn't help but jump a little. "You're back." Renjun looked up and there perched on a tree sat Donghyuck with his boyfriend clutching onto his arm, next to him.

"Hyuck, I love you but do we have to make-out in a fucking tree?" Mark asked, completely ignoring Renjun’s presence and peering down at the ground before clenching his eyes shut in fear, his grip on Donghyuck even tighter than before.

Donghyuck unheeded him, instead opting to leave Mark alone in the tree and fluttering down, landing in front of Renjun delicately. Renjun watched in amusement as Mark's eyes widened comically and his arms wrapped around the trunk of the tree, almost shaking in fright.

"You're evil," he remarked, nudging Donghyuck who simply shrugged. But both Renjun and Donghyuck knew he would never let Mark fall, even if the boy wouldn't admit it. He was a brat like that but he also loved Mark to no extent. "Whatever, you know where Jeno and Jaemin are?"

"I don't know where they are but they're fighting. It's funny really but you might want to stop them before they rip each other's limbs out."

Renjun's brows rose high at the revelation. He let out a gentle hum and then called out a see you later. Donghyuck smiled then went back up next to Mark before suddenly grabbing him, calling him a big baby under his breath and flew off, probably trying to find a place to make out where Mark wouldn't shit himself, scared.

Renjun, however, ignored the intimate pair. He was intrigued at the words Donghyuck had uttered before flying off. Jeno and Jaemin never fought. All in all, the three of them in general rarely had fights just because their dynamic worked so well together and they had made sure to incorporate communication into their relationship as an essential part especially since they weren't a _normal_ couple. Jaemin was the best communicator out of all of them and well Jeno was just a huge softie for both his boyfriends, so for them to be fighting was something Renjun didn’t expect to hear. In fact, he doesn't think the two of them have fought at all during the duration of their relationship.

Renjun was considering just leaving and letting the two figure it out by themselves because, in all honesty, he wasn't up to being in the middle of a fight. His day had gone to hell and back and he had come to see his boyfriends with hopes of them cheering him up. Certainly not to be dragged into some argument. But, unfortunately for him, Renjun was a little weak for his boyfriends and their kisses and so he continued on his way.

A couple of seconds later, Renjun was greeted with the familiar sound of water cascading down and hitting a surface, tinkling in a way that sounded like laughter. They were small, a series of mini-waterfalls tumbling down rocks and the small stream, creating minuscule arcs of colourful rainbows. The stream itself was another beauty of nature with pristine, jade green water, foaming at the edges from the power of the waterfalls. The area was surprisingly empty although it was late afternoon and primetime to simply sit on the large boulders and enjoy the spring breeze.

Instead, there was only a familiar male swimming short, quick laps just under the surface of the water. Even though Renjun had been quiet, the male sensed someone near him and jumped up from underwater, the sheer force of his body causing water to spray around him, showering Renjun in droplets of water.

"Jeno!" Renjun's shout had no real bite to it and instead the way he elongated his words into a whine made Jeno's heart melt. Just for the pleasure of it, Jeno splashed another wave of water onto his boyfriend who frowned in an even cuter manner, stomping on the ground like a toddler. "Stop it!" he pouted, brushing off the water.

Jeno's eyes turned into small crescents as he smiled, mumbling a quiet sorry and then he swam closer to the edge of the bank. Renjun slowed his aggressive drying motions and like every damn time, even though it had been more than a year since they had started dating, Renjun found himself completely mesmerised by Jeno.

All of Jeno.

The Jeno who was made up of lean muscles that would flex – purposefully or not, Renjun still wasn't quite sure – making Renjun's poor little heart flutter against his chest. The Jeno who was made up of stunning glacier blue irises, the colour matching the sparkling water than surrounded him, that looked straight into Renjun's eyes and made him weak in the knees. The Jeno who certainly was not human, with his mermaid tail.

Renjun loved Jeno's tail the most. It was a beautiful blue ombre, getting darker as it reached the tips. The blue of the deep ocean sparkled in the sun, the scales creating an almost rainbow effect. The colour was quite normal in their world but to Renjun, it would always be the prettiest, the only one that really catches his eyes, the one that he would recognise no matter what.

In a swift action, Renjun crouched down next to the water and leaned in to press his lips onto Jeno's soft ones. As their kiss deepened, Jeno's hand reached up to cup Renjun's cheek, his hands dry and warm. His thumb gently caressed the skin of Renjun's jaw as he continued suckling away at the smaller boy's bottom lip. Renjun smiled into the kiss when he heard the splash of Jeno's tail, an action that portrayed the younger boy was happy.

"Hi there baby." Jeno pulled away from Renjun's lips but instantly nosed Renjun's neck and held the boy close to him. "I missed you."

"Mm, missed you too." Renjun's voice was barely a whisper as he leaned against Jeno's head. However, their sweet moment didn't last long and was disturbed when Renjun heard a familiar huff behind them.

Na Jaemin stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and his lips scrunched into a scowl and watched the two unhappily. Although his eyes softened at Renjun, they were completely venomous towards Jeno. Renjun flinched at this but neither boy realised, too busy with glaring at each other.

Jaemin's wings were hidden, Renjun realised with a pout. Renjun liked the boy's fairy wings just as much as he liked Jeno's tail. The large butterfly wings were delicate and transparent, the tea green colour never failing to floor Renjun with their beauty. But at that moment, they were tucked away and although this made him appear human, to Renjun Jaemin was always a beauty that humans simply couldn't achieve.

Jeno's tail and Jaemin's wings had been the lone muses of Renjun's painting for the duration of their friendship and relationship and Renjun was nowhere near bored of them. He loved painting them both, Jaemin in the sky and Jeno in the water but he thinks he loves the pure pride that he swells with, that courses through his veins when he shows them his painting the most. He's not shy to fess he's a little addicted to their compliments that would always be accompanied with lots of kisses.

His trance was cut off, though, by Jeno. "Fuck off Jaemin," he scowled. His snide remark shocked Renjun to the point of speechlessness. Jeno never swore, Jeno never rose his voice. He was peaceful and calm when he was angry, he was the storm brewing but never the storm itself, with its thunder and lightning. The way to know if he was mad, was if he gave you the silent treatment, but Jeno shouting? Swearing? It baffled Renjun.

Renjun was quick to step in, standing up, still awfully close to the edge. "Jeno, Jaemin, stop it please?" Renjun asked but his voice was suddenly drowned out by a firing argument. It made Renjun's head hurt, he was already so drained from his day that at that moment he dreaded deciding to see the two that day. It hurt even more when Jaemin's voice rose into a harsh shout, he had never heard the brunette get this mad at someone and that someone being their boyfriend just made everything even worse.

"Maybe if you just talked to me! I can't read your damn mind, Jeno!" Jaemin yelled, his tone laced with annoyed exasperation. Renjun watched in horror, his mouth jarred open into a perfect circle. He tried to cut in but his small voice was choking up and both boys seemed to have forgotten Renjun was even there.

"Guys," Renjun whispered. He was close to just turning around and leaving, unable to bear watching the scene in front of him. Jeno let out a scoff, shaking his head, a sharp glare directed straight at Jaemin but it felt like it was burning Renjun's skin as well.

However, Renjun tried to stay optimistic. Renjun was sure this, whatever it was, wasn't serious especially with the way Donghyuck had joked about it earlier. It could just be a misunderstanding or a petty issue they were blowing over. But Renjun did understand if that was the case, Jeno and Jaemin were using whatever happened as an excuse to scream at each other and that bubbled up an annoyance inside Renjun.

Renjun finally had enough when Jeno swore at Jaemin again and was about to speak up when a quick figure flew past him. Whoever it was inhumanely quick on their feet and zoomed past him so quickly, it knocked off Renjun's balance and in mere seconds Renjun was tumbling into the water beside him.

Now other than the issue of getting wet it would have been fine for any normal person but Renjun, well Renjun didn't know how to swim.

Jeno and Jaemin were shocked out of their heated argument and Jaemin was quick on his feet to rush and try grab onto Renjun's arms but to both of their horror Renjun had plunged into the water, head first. The frantic splashing that followed caused a frozen Jeno to snap out of his shock and hastily swim underwater and pull Renjun above the water.

Renjun gasped for air as his head burst through the surface, flailing in Jeno's arms. The shock of it had caused him to inhale underwater and as he tried to breathe in the fresh air, he choked on the water, coughing it out. Jeno held the boy tightly, swimming over to the edge of the bank and sat him down gently. Renjun's body fell forward, his head resting on Jeno's shoulder and his eyes clenched shut, as he continued coughing and gasping.

"Renjun – oh my god – are you ok? Who the hell did that?" Jaemin blabbered, his eyes frantically looking around when he froze. Seeing a familiar figure standing by a tree, Jaemin scowled and clenched his hands into a tight fist. "Soojin? You know what, fuck you, you almost killed our boyfriend."

Renjun whimpered into Jeno's neck as he heard the name, tightening his hold around his neck. He knew Park Soojin hated him with a passion but he never thought she'd go to the lengths of almost drowning him and almost killing him. The young boy sighed when he felt Jeno's arms squeeze their hold around his waist, the dryness and warmth comforting Renjun.

"Are you ok, Injun? Baby, can you breathe properly? Are you hurt anywhere?" Jeno fussed but Renjun finally lifted his head and pushed his wet hair out of his face. The smaller nodded, a gentle smile gracing his lips and leaned in to press a quick kiss on Jeno's nose.

However, their sweet moment was quickly interrupted by Soojin, who was still being glared at by Jaemin. "Don't swear at me, Jeno oppa will get mad at you." Her voice was high-pitched and annoying, Renjun thought and Jaemin seemed to think the same as he grimaced at her words.

It was annoying because this wasn't the first time she had shown her hatred towards Renjun. She had always been so obviously in love with Jeno, being childhood friends with him since they were babies and although as they grew up, Jaemin grew closer to Jeno, Soojin didn't mind. Only when Renjun entered the equation did she start acting up, no actions taken against her since the couple knew Jeno respected his friendship with her.

Jeno let out a messy sigh and moved away from Renjun, checking over him one last time. Then a bright light flashed, Renjun holding his palm over his eyes to block out the blinding glow. And then, a few mere seconds later, Jeno's tail was replaced with human legs. His eyes flashed from their sapphire blues to a hazy brown, the colour seemingly darker from the emotions he was feeling. He pushed himself up and out the river and onto the grass, only clad in a pair of black shorts. Renjun forced his eyes away from Jeno's body and towards Soojin, a pout quickly on his lips as he watched her ogle at his boyfriend's abs.

But Jeno didn't seem to notice as he stormed up to Soojin, the anger from the incident finally catching up to him and all building up, tensely. "Seriously, Soojin?" he asked, harshly. Soojin flinched, fear sending shivers down her spine, Jeno had never talked to her like that. “If you don't start respecting my boyfriend, I swear to god I’ll forget all our years of friendship and I promise I'll ruin you." A scoff escaped Jeno's lips as he rolled his eyes. "And I'll start by telling your parents about you sleeping with teachers for better grades.”

Renjun thought it was quite pitiful, watching as Soojin's eyes widen and well up with tears. "You – You wouldn't." But when Jeno simply replied with a smirk, the girl finally realised how much trouble she was in. A smug smile settled on Renjun's face, laughing internally at Soojin's misery. She had been annoying him ever since the beginning and this was justice. Finally!

She was trying to explain herself, through prolonged stutters and ums, but Jeno simply shook his head and then both he and Jaemin turned around and crowded around Renjun. The smaller boy had managed to get up on his feet after catching his breath completely and when Jaemin hugged him tightly, he completely melted into the younger boy's arms.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jaemin asked, his hands threading through Renjun's black hair, before glancing over at Jeno. "Cover yourself up, for the love of god."

"Am I too handsome for you to handle?" Jeno was smirking and then proceeded to unnecessarily flex his arms.

Jaemin gave him a pointed look, not doing much to hide how much Jeno and his damn arms were affecting him before giving him a deadpanned response. "Yes."

Jeno sputtered at the unashamed answer but Jaemin had returned his attention to Renjun. As the blonde tried to gather himself, Jaemin fussed over Renjun who had started shivering. Renjun wasn't a merman, he wasn't magically dry and warm all the time and although the breeze had been amazing before, now it was evilly slapping at his already cold skin. So Jaemin picked him up, Renjun's hands instinctively wrapping around his neck and his head hiding in the crook of Jaemin's neck. A sudden blast of air rushed around them as Jaemin's large wings popped out and poking his tongue out at Jeno childishly, he flew off.

Now, don't get Renjun wrong. Having a fairy boyfriend came with the perks of being given rides and Renjun was sure if it was any other person, they would use it to their advantage. Renjun had an even bigger advantage, especially being so small and easily able to be picked up by Jaemin. Renjun swore he would have done exactly that on many occasions.

If he wasn't deadly scared of heights.

Quite ironic, Renjun thought to himself. He couldn't swim and one of his boyfriends was a merman and he was scared of heights and his other boyfriend was a fairy. Ironic and pitiful.

But with Jaemin's arms secured around him and the familiar fresh scent of his cologne enveloping Renjun, he calmed down. And even though he couldn't see what was happening with his eyes clenched shut, he knew Jaemin's eyes were now a comforting green, every hue of the forest reflected in them. Renjun only opened his eyes when he felt them land, looking around to see they were inside Jaemin's room.

Jaemin was quick to set Renjun down on his bed and grab a towel, rubbing it aggressively at Renjun's hair to dry him off. He mumbled something about avoiding catching a cold whilst doing so, movement getting more and more aggressive as the seconds passed.

Renjun tugged his head away, trying to push off Jaemin's hands. "Nana, I can do it myself," he insisted but Jaemin simply tsked at him and ignored him, continuing his task. He reached down and tugged at the hem of Renjun's shirt and started peeling it off when Renjun pushed him off and crossed his arms across his chest. "Nana," his eyes held a pointed expression and Jaemin pouted but trudged over to his wardrobe and passed Renjun some clothes to wear.

Changing in the bathroom, Renjun snuggled into the comfy, dry outfit. He recognised the sweats from Jaemin and the long sleeve from Jeno and he concluded that both of them smelt really nice. The sleeves were extremely long and so waving the excess material in front of him, he walked out and saw Jeno standing outside the door. Looking further he saw that Jaemin stood by the window.

Renjun let out a sigh when he saw how the two were fixed onto their phones, standing as far away from each other as they possibly could. He stood there for a second, his eyes scrutinising both of them with a deadly gaze. He needed them to stop fighting.

"Jun?" Jeno was the first to notice him, from the prickling stare he had felt burn into him, but nonetheless, he barrelled into the smaller boy at full speed. He tackled the younger into a warm hug, his arms wrapping around Renjun's small body tightly. "I'm so sorry that happened baby, she’ll never even look at you the wrong way anymore. Are you sure you’re alright?"

"No."

Hearing the negative answer, Jaemin was quick to walk up to the two worriedly. Both boys then proceeded to fuss over Renjun, bombarding him with various questions. Jaemin cupped his cheeks delicately and Jeno was holding his hands tightly, both of them trying to find out what was wrong.

"I am going to cry," Renjun claimed.

A confused noise escaped Jeno's mouth and Jaemin furrowed his brows together. This baffled the boys to now extent because, well, Renjun never cried. During the duration of their relationship, the boy had cried once and that was because his pet fish had died.

"What? Why? Baby, are you hurt somewhere? Tell us please, talk to us." Jeno begged, worry brimming up inside him and threatening to burst at the seams. He then leaned in to press a soft kiss on the side of Renjun's forehead.

Renjun nudged them both off him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am sad," he stated. "I am very, very sad. Why are you two fighting?" He paused, suddenly feeling small in the room which was filled with so much tension, he swore he could cut into it with a knife. "I don't like it when you two fight."

Renjun hated that he was getting so emotional, that his voice seemed to be getting quieter and quieter each time he talked, but he hated the suffocation he felt whenever his boyfriends glared at each other even more.

Jeno watched as Renjun's head dropped down, his eyes trained on the floor as he stood awkwardly. It tugged at his heartstrings knowing not only was Renjun hurting because of his actions but that something so petty had come in between him and Jaemin. His eyes travelled from Renjun to Jaemin then back to Renjun.

With a quick exhale, he decided on being the bigger person and turned to face Jaemin. His hand reached out to hold the younger’s hand and entwined their fingers together. "Nana?" He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I was being dumb and was acting childish. Will you forgive me?"

Jaemin sighed, his grip on Jeno's hand tightening. "Of course, I forgive you, Jeno. Plus, it's not just your fault either. I was having a bad day and snapped at you instead of talking it out." Jeno nodded in response, pulling Jaemin closer and cupped the boy's cheeks, his thumb caressing the softness of his skin.

A bright smile graced Renjun's face, replacing his former frown. His eyes twinkled with adoration watching Jeno and Jaemin interact softly with each other and his heart swelled with so much love for the both of them. So, it was with a mischievous grin Renjun cleared his throat obnoxiously, interrupting them. The two parted slightly, turning to look at their boyfriend, expressions mirroring his when they saw how happy he looked.

"Now kiss!"

Jeno and Jaemin laughed at Renjun's enthusiasm, the way he bounced on the balls of his feet and clapped his hands together, sweet giggles floating in the air. It was Jaemin who turned Jeno's head back to face him before leaning in to press their lips together. The two couldn't help but smile into the kiss when they heard Renjun cheer in the background.

When the couple pulled apart, breaths heavy, eyes hooded and left wanting more, Jaemin rested his head on Jeno's shoulder before turning to face Renjun. "Happy now?" he asked, smiling softly. When Renjun nodded enthusiastically, the two shared a glance before running over and tackled the smaller boy into bed. Renjun squealed, his sweet laughter resonating through the confined of the small room.

Jaemin was quick to tower of Renjun, both hands on either side of his head and the leaned down to capture Renjun's sweet lips into a kiss. Renjun's hands grasped at Jaemin's shirt, tightening when he felt the gentle caress of Jaemin's finger on his jawline. He tensed up even further when he felt Jeno's lips glide over his collarbone, that had been slightly exposed due to the size of the shirt he was wearing.

Jaemin pulled away only when he felt the sting of air loss, collapsing onto the space next to Renjun on his side, Jeno doing the same leaving Renjun sandwiched between the two. He looked angelic, Jaemin thought to himself as his eyes grazed over the way Renjun's hair was scattered over the pillows, the way in which his lips were cherry red and a little swollen, the way in which his chest moved as he tried to catch his breath, the way in which his eyes were closed, his lashes prettily ghosting his flushed cheeks.

"So lucky, aren't we Jen?" Jaemin muttered, mindlessly. Renjun looked at both boys towering over him, his eyes soft and trusting and so full of love, and he felt himself blush even harder at the intense gazes of his boyfriends. He really couldn't take anymore when Jeno nodded in agreement, nosing into Renjun's neck softly.

How him deciding to explore his new setting that one fateful day turned into being thrust into a magical world where he found two magical boyfriends, Renjun honestly didn't know. He remembered it the day like it was yesterday and not the year that had passed in reality, but he still didn't fully comprehend it. He had been trying to find inspiration to draw, feeling the most unmotivated he had ever felt especially after moving from his home to a whole new country. Living in the outskirts of the city, he had decided to venture out into the forest.

He must have gotten lost sometime during his small exploring session, with his sketchbook pressed against his chest and his hands clutching onto his phone tightly, which served no purpose without any service. But within a few seconds of this realisation, he had stumbled into a place hidden by trees and bushes and overgrown plants.

The first thing he saw had been Jaemin and he thought he must have gone crazy because those were a pair of wings spurting out of the boy's back. He had frozen and rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of whatever illusion this was but Jaemin had just stared back at him in equal shock.

"A human?" had been Jaemin's first words to him before suddenly the wings disappeared. The illusion was gone, Renjun had thought but suddenly another boy jumped up from underneath the stream and rested himself on a rock and he was aghast when he realised the boy had no legs. And instead, there was a tail?

Renjun still remembered that day, how he had almost fainted from shock but looking back he was glad. He was glad Jaemin hadn't followed the proper code of meeting a human in his natural state and wiped his memory and instead pointed out his sketchbook and had asked Renjun to draw them. He was glad Jeno, although a little reluctant at first had told him about this seemingly new world, snug and small in the middle of Seoul and about the mythical creatures that roamed around freely in prosperity.

Renjun had been their little secret for the longest time, meeting up with him after his classes finished, their relationship with each other going from friends to lovers within just a few months. It had happened all so quickly, one day Jaemin decided he had enough of hiding the fact he loved both boys and spilled it to them in such a casual way, Renjun found himself sating same in a matching casual manner. It was a funny memory that they all looked back on regularly, pointing out how Jeno was the only one who reacted liked a normal person would have if their crushes said they liked him with his appalling gasp and wide eyes along with his signature 'huh?'

It had been a whole rollercoaster of events and emotions when the elders found out about Renjun, it was after all a forbidden love story. Their kind just wasn't supposed to mix with humans. Renjun had been banished from coming back and meeting his boyfriends and he had thought that it was over, that his relationship with Jeno and Jaemin just wasn't meant to last more than a few months. A happy few months, but just a few months nonetheless.

"Be happy with each other, yeah?" Renjun had tearfully said to the two boys before turning around and walking away, under multiple watchful gazes.

But as if Jeno and Jaemin could just be happy with each other. Sure, they were in love with each other but they just didn't feel complete. Without Renjun, they weren't whole. And so, it was with a lot to lose, but with Renjun to gain, the two had gone against the elders' wishes and gone to Renjun. They had stayed with their boyfriend for a couple of months before the group of white-bearded fairies and mermaids gave up their stance and allowed their relationship.

(although Renjun suspected it had something more to do with Donghyuck, being the grandson of one of the elder’s, also coming out to say he was dating a human boy as well.)

Finally, everything was coming together. Renjun was allowed to date his boyfriends without the guilt of separating Jeno and Jaemin from their homes and the two boys didn't have to worry about Renjun getting in trouble with the elders. Back in the forest, Jaemin would walk around the village and by the stream flaunting his two boyfriends, Jeno would lounge on the grass with both boys tucked into his arms and Renjun would quietly sit in front of them a draw them whenever they asked, void of any fear of anyone catching them and breaking them up.

All happy, satisfied and together.

So yes, Renjun really didn't know how he ended up here with Jeno and Jaemin, sandwiched between the two of them with their gazes watching him with so much passionate love, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

He loved it, he loved them.

_**((** "so, enlighten me, why were you two fighting?" renjun asked. after their elongated make-out session — because jaemin kissed them both as if it was the last day he could do so — renjun had sat up with his back resting on the headrest. both jeno and jaemin rested their heads on renjun's shoulders, jeno wrapping his arms around renjun tightly and leaning into him while jaemin lazily slung a leg over renjun's legs and all their hands intertwined messily on the softness of renjun's tummy._

_jeno mumbled something into renjun's shoulder, the words coming out muffled and renjun rolled his eyes, poking the boy and prompting him to spill. "nana was getting too close with minjae's cousin." jeno grumbled, his lips turning into a pout._

_"jeno was being stupid and got jealous of junhee hyung." jaemin retaliated, his voice accusing and eyes daring him to deny his stupidity._

_"heeey, I wasn't being stupid!" jeno protested, his leg flung over renjun's smaller body and pushing jaemin's off. jaemin frowned, pushing his own legs on top and suddenly there was a tangle of legs kicking about on top renjun. the boy tilted his head back, an amused chuckle escaping his lips as he stared at the ceiling._

_"you were being very," jaemin's voice was haughty as he pointed at jeno, "very stupid. junhee hyung was visiting for the first time and minjae asked me to show him around. you were jealous for no reason, admit it."_

_renjun let out a sigh as the two bantered over him. they weren't fighting this time, no this time it was their usual joking quips at each other, it was one that soothed renjun down instead of making him unsettled. it was normal and renjun liked that. so, it was with ease renjun managed to lean down and grasp both their hands and play with their fingers. it was with ease renjun pressed a kiss onto jeno's forehead and jaemin's cheek and then rested back on the headrest._

_however, a sudden change in jeno's tone made jaemin pause his playfulness and renjun to sit up a little straighter._

_"you know, that junhee guy, he looked at you as if you were the centre of his universe. you're not, nana, you're not." jeno insisted, taking in a sharp inhale of breath. he looked over at renjun who was watching the two with a soft smile on his face. jeno leaned in pecking jaemin's lips and then renjun's before letting out a content sigh. "you're the centre of our universe and ours only."_

_jaemin felt his breath get stuck in his throat at jeno said this and his broke out into a wide grin. he nodded, slowly at first until it got to the point where both renjun and jeno were sure his head was going to detach from his neck. jaemin didn't care, he simply smiled and nodded until renjun placed his hands on his head and stopped him._

_"yours only." jaemin whispered before opening his arms for the two of them to snuggle into. "jen, you know you don't have to worry about anyone, ok? I love the two of you and nothing will change that."_

_renjun was content at this, sighing happily against jaemin's chest. he heard jeno mumble something but his sleepiness had taken over him and suddenly everything was a gentle buzz in the back of his head. he was so comfortable like this, smooshed against the loves of his lives and he never wanted it to change._

_"just the three of us forever, yeah? yeah." **))**_


End file.
